The Light That Heals
by ccpopstar
Summary: Spoilers up to Chapter 240 in the manga. Grimmjaw's reaction to Orihime's powers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…

A/N: This short oneshot will contain spoilers for the Bleach manga up until chapter 240…You have been warned…This is my little dedication to the new pairing of Orihime x Grimmjaw! However small the fanbase may be…I think it is kinda cute and I hope to see more fics out there about it! No flames please…thank you! And I hope you will enjoy! Please review at the end also!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was Inoue Orihime. She was a human girl on the side of Ichigo Kurosaki and the shinigami of Soul Society. She had given up her rights and free will the day she began to use her powers. It was inevitable and a cruel fact of life. That was how fate brought her to him.

His name was Grimmjaw Jaggerjack. An Espada born to serve Tousen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin, and Aizen Sosuke. He was a rebel. He hated being a slave to those men and he paid dearly for defying them. The loss of his left arm and a stab in his ego was the price he paid. He had been born into slavery. He had no rights to lose.

The day Ulquoirra brought her to Hueco Mundo had been a draw of the luck to him. Aizen had needed a test subject to which she could show off the magnitude of the human girl's powers. He had chosen Grimmjaw. Surprised was the first emotion he felt as he felt Aizen's brief but bone chilling glance in his direction. It was the first time he had ever met the girl.

She turned to face him. His face betrayed him for a second as he gasped at her look. All her feelings and all her emotions were pouring out from her eyes. She was frightened…but…she dared not disobey her captors. Grimmjaw himself could do nothing but stare as she simply walked over to his side. His head followed her every movement as she stood next to his side. A look of uncertainty passed her features but subsided as she lifted her hands to touch the wounded area where his arm had been.

Shouts of outrage and refusal to believe she could heal him echoed off the walls from Luppi. Grimmjaw drowned them out while he concentrated on the girl before him. She quickly mumbled out a few words that held little significance to him. He only wanted to see if she really could heal him. It would be a great joy to have his limb back…if only for a moment. Light then glowed from the ornamental hairpins in her long hair…two winged creatures appeared and surrounded the area on either side. She gently pulled her hands back and a glowing light passed between the two pixie-like beings.

Warmth…. Grimmjaw could feel the warm tingling sensation start to quicken. It started in his shoulder and carried down through a new arm and ended at the tips of his fingers. He was in complete and utter shock. She had done it. He stared at the girl and she meekly met his gaze. He felt a shock wave through him at the contact of his eyes and hers…had that been apart of her power as well? If she could bring back a missing limb…then perhaps…

He shook the new limb testing it's reaction to his thoughts…it worked just as well as his old one. Perfect.

"Woman…can you heal something else for me?" He asked. It was a rarity to be asking anyone for anything…but she held an amazing power that he would use…

"Yes…" She nodded in agreement. He turned around and pointed to a small area of skin near the hole in his stomach. It looked burnt over and scarred. He heard her gasp. She immediately touched the area with a warm hand and he shivered. The warmth left only to be replaced by the healing touch of light. He felt the old scarring fade away and he immediately knew she had succeeded in healing his old tattoo back to normal.

Luppi growled in frustration. Obviously angry with the girl for healing Grimmjaw and for replacing his tattoo number…'6'. The girl backed away slightly…afraid for what the small girlish Espada would do when Grimmjaw stood in front of her…He lifted his new arm and tore through Luppi's body…his revenge was done…Luppi barely could make an audible sentence before Grimmjaw promptly blasted him and destroyed the upper half of Luppi's body. Grimmjaw reveled in the return of his power! He howled in laughter at his newly reinstated status as Sexta of the Espada. He turned to look at the meek human girl and saw fear in her eyes. He smirked as he could merely guess at what she was thinking. Probably regretting she ever healed him in the first place…but never mind that…he was raving inside about how he could finally confront Ichigo again!

After Aizen congratulated Grimmjaw back into his ranks…he left to do his own bidding for some time…eventually…when it had gotten late and everyone was resting in their own chambers. Grimmjaw ventured to the dungeon. There she sat all alone. Her head lying on her knees as she curled up into a ball propped up against the stone wall. He stopped to stand outside her cell. He heard the faint sniffle from tears and she looked up to see him watching her. She looked worried and immediately alarmed at his presence. He merely stared at her. She looked away to the side of her dark cell and waited for him to leave. He did just the opposite. He grabbed the cool cell bars with both hands. He cleared his throat for a moment and then…

"Thank you." His cool crisp voice echoed off the walls. The girl looked up at him with surprise. Even he couldn't believe he had said the small phrase. But he realized it was the least he could do…now that she was doomed to dwell here until Aizen put an end to her. He watched her for a few more seconds and then released his hold on the bars as he slipped away, back to his quarters'.

"You're welcome…" A voice echoed back to his form. He stopped but only a moment, nodded, and continued on his way. Not once did he look back to see her expression. He didn't need too…he already knew she had a smile on her face. He only hoped that that smile would still be there with her after Aizen was through with her. He knew he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short oneshot piece about Orihime and Grimmjaw. I am a fan of this newfound coupling…even if they might only interact within this chapter of Bleach…I hope more fans will appear for this pairing…however odd it may be…I hope you enjoyed this little drabble and I hope you will all review! Thank you!


End file.
